


Ticking Part of a Clock

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Heroes (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gabriel comes to his rescue, Gabriel looks after Sky, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael molests Sky, Multi, Omega Spock, Sarek's A+ Parenting, Sharing Body Heat (between Gabriel and Sky in a completely non sexual way), Spock is confused, good khan, helps him through his first heat, james is a good friend, poor sky doesn't know he's an omega, supportive enterprise, this is a multi chapter story, this is headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Ever since he was eighteen Spock felt like something was missing. Like he wasn't completely whole. The one time he had mentioned it to his mother she had just smiled sadly at him and hadn't answered. It annoyed him to no end when his parents did that.At least he no longer had to deal with those horrible injections. They made him feel strange. Sometimes he would get phantom feeling of hands on his body, or lips on his, he had no idea why and he tried to ignore it the best he could but sometimes it was really hard.





	1. The Back Story (Tempary Title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I decided to add a back story going more in depth with Gabriel and Sky's relationship. I hadn't intended to do this. It sorted of write itself. There is another chapter.

Date: 01/03/18 - 06/04/18  
Time: 1:45 pm - 3:30 am

Sky had been more than a little scared when he suddenly found himself in the 21st century. There was a hollow ache in his chest, it felt like something was missing but he had no idea what that something was. He couldn’t remember who his parents were, even though he could remember the sounds of their voice. Whenever he thought of home he saw a red dessert with strange futuristic architecture, a woman with red hair standing in a large kitchen smiling at him and hiding in a room while two people argued.

He had no idea why he thought of these things whenever he thought of home. He knew his name was Skylar ‘Sky’ Grayson and he was eighteen and he had just finished school but other than that he couldn’t really remember much else. He had been confused when a man burst into his room at 8:00 on a Thursday morning yelling for him to get up. The man had stopped yelling when he saw the terrified look on Sky’s face and sighed before sitting down on the bed next to him and explaining everything to him.

Over the next eight months Sky got used to living in the 21st century and living with about 10 other people. To begin with it was very hard but he quickly discovered ways to keep his house mates from touching him as it made him very uncomfortable. He would sometimes pick up on what they were thinking but often times it was just their emotions and nothing else. Sky found he was much stronger than his housemates and also required less sleep then they did. No one questioned it.

He had tried to get a job but found it incredibly hard given Michael, the man who owned the house wouldn’t let him. It wasn’t until Becca a blonde-haired beta girl explained to him because he was an omega he had to ask Michael for permission to do this. Sky found this more than a little irritating and annoying as the three-other omega’s who lived in the house didn’t have to ask Michael for permission to do anything. Becca told him it was because they had a job before they come to live here and were in a relationship.

Three days after that conversation his watch broke so he had to go and get it fixed. The only place that felt even remotely right was a place by the name of Grey & Sons. The owner was a dorky but kind and intelligent man by the name of Gabriel Grey. He had been more than happy to fix Sky’s watch who was a gift from his grandfather. After a few minutes of talking Gabriel offered to teach him how to fix his watch and the rest was history. He loved working for Gabriel.

The man made him feel safe. When he had gotten ‘home’ after that first day Michael had yelled at him, demanding to know where he had been as he was meant to be home at 3:30pm not 7:45pm. Sky had stared at him, he had been told no such thing. There were a lot of 'rules' he didn't know about until he had done something to break those rules and Michael yelled at him and had at one point punched him.

“I was never told I had a curfew. If you must know, I now have a job. Goodnight Michael,” Sky snapped and made to go to his room when Michael grabbed his arm in a bruising grip and pulled him back stopping him from going anywhere. He wanted to pull him away from Michael but found he couldn't. MIchael's grip was so tight around his arm. it was like an iron band.

“You won’t speak to me like that you brat. I’m allowing you to stay here. You only told me you were going to get your watch fixed not get a job,” Michael nearly growled making his insides freeze. There had always been something about Michael that put him on edge. When he had first time he had come downstairs Michael had racked his eyes over him making him shiver.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know I was going to be getting a job. Even think about grabbing me like that again and I’ll report you to the police for assault” Sky snapped prying Michael’s fingers from his arm and stalking to his room. The next morning Becca come into his room and told him off for his behaviour as it wasn’t something he should have done and something no omega does. He was more than a little confused as to why him being an omega would stop him from standing up to someone. 

“I quite frankly don’t care Becca. I won’t have anyone treating me like that no matter who they are, I was never told about the curfew nor did I expect to get a job,” Sky replied before shutting the door, so he could get changed. He winced when he moved his arm and looked down to see there was a bruise forming on his arm. It had a faint green tint to it. If Michael ever tried something like that again he would find out just _how_ strong Sky was.

Sky often had to be very careful with his strength as he could easily hurt someone or break something if he wasn’t careful. Everyone in the house had learnt better than to sneak up on Sky as it usually resulted in bruises and possibly, if they were really unlucky broken bones. Michael had apparently not learnt that lesson. By the time he had walked into the kitchen to grab his wallet and car keys the other seven members of the house were standing around Becca and Michael who were looking at something.

They quieted when he walked over. Sky froze when he saw his credit cards and other personal items spread out on the table in front of them along with his phone. He stalked over to them, collected his wallet, his credit cards and car keys. Michael grabbed his phone before he could get to it. He absolutely hated it when people touched his things, he didn't have that many and was, for some reason very possessive of his belongings.

“Michael give my phone back or else,” Sky threatened, everyone back away while Michael just laughed. They knew what the ‘or else’ was. Michael was going to learn the hard way that messing with Sky’s belongings, particularly his phone was something you just didn’t do. Shortly after he had first arrived one of the beta boys made the mistakes of touching one his books. Sky had nearly snapped his arm.

“Or you do what, punch me?” Michael questioned and threw Sky’s phone to Becca who caught it but froze when she saw the look Sky was giving Michael. This wasn’t going to end well for Michael. Sky was very strong willed and independent for an omega and didn’t take shit from anyone. Sky didn’t reply he just punch Michael, hard in the jaw, they all hard an audible crack sound as his jaw was dislocated. Sky snatched his phone and quickly flipped through it too see if anything had been changed.

“Touch my belongs again and you will regret Michael. I’m no one’s property,” Sky growled giving a sharp but hard kick to Michael’s leg. Becca moved out of his way, Sky looked like an Alpha, but how was that possible. Michael was taken to the doctors, he ended up having a dislocated jaw and four bruised and one cracked rib. He had complained to the Police, but they ignored him as they thought the omega was very well within his right given what Michael had done.

Sky was in a really bad mood when he walked into Gray & Sons 15 minutes later. Gabriel looked and was about to say hello when he noticed how annoyed Sky was and knew something had happened before he had driven in. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep over the last few nights. He had been absolutely bone tired and had only just manged to drag himself out of bed. Deal with Michael had just made him even more short tempered then usual. 

“Okay what happened?” Gabriel asked more than a little worried, Sky was an incredibly easy person to like and even though he had only met him yesterday he already like him. Sky didn’t reply, he just walked into the break room to make himself coffee. Sky looked frazzled and like he very much wanted to either kill someone or punch someone if they looked at him the wrong way.

“Michael, the owner of the house I’m stay at told me off last night for coming ‘home’ four 4 hours and 15 minutes late and was upset that I got a job. I didn’t know I would be getting one. Thank you so much,” Sky answered, there was something about Gabriel that made him calm down. Gabriel stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, he was more than happy to offer Sky the job, he needed the help anyway. He noticed the greenish coloured finger shaped bruise on Sky’s upper arm when he put his cup down to stretch.

“When I come down this morning he and my other housemates were going through my phone and wallet. I punch him in the jaw I might have dislocated it and kick him in the ribs. I’m not anyone's property,” Sky added off handily not seeing the look Gabriel was giving him. Gabriel had known as soon as Sky walked in yesterday that he was an omega. From what he gathered this Michael person was an Alpha. It wasn’t like an omega to so something like this let alone punch an alpha. 

Hell, not many, if any, omega were strong enough to dislocate an alpha’s jaw as omega were typically much weaker than alpha. Sky was acting nothing like any omega he had ever met, and Gabriel liked even more for it. Sky was quit and shy and very independent and wouldn't allow anyone to push him around. Sky didn't trust many males, he wouldn't allow anyone to walk behind him.

“Where did the bruise come from?” Gabriel questioned more than a little worried when he saw Sky winced when the younger man rolled his shoulder. Sky froze and looked down and realised his shit sleeve had ridden up when he had stretched. It was likely the result of Michael iron grip. Gabriel could feel a white hot anger bubbling up when he saw the darkening green bruise.  

“Michael grabbed me last night when I got home. He was upset that I told him off. He had a tight grip and pulled me back rather hard,” Sky replied, there was something about Gabriel that made Sky want to tell him everything. It was really strange. He felt like he need to impress Gabriel. Gabriel nodded, he had thought as much as he grabbed and ice pack from the fridge and walked over to Sky, without a word Sky turned around and let Gabriel look at his shoulder.

Gabriel was startled by the amount of trust Sky seemed to have for him. Normally omega were skittish around him and would almost never allow him to walk behind them, Sky was certainly one of a kind. Gabriel gently prodded Sky’s shoulder trying to figure out what kind of damage Michael had done to Sky. Gabriel would later learn he was the only male Sky trusted enough to allow somewhere he couldn’t see as Sky had a deep mistrust of older men.

Gabriel had always found it strange until he had met Sky’s father and saw the way he treated Sky. 

“There’s not too much damage. It hurts so much because you’re so tense. Sit down and I’ll give you a massage,” Gabriel offered, and Sky nodded grabbing his coffee and sitting down in a chair and allowing Gabriel to massage his shoulders. Sky smiled and settled into the warm leather chair as Gabriel started to carefully massarge his shoulders. It took Sky a few minutes to relax, he was more than a little nervous about having someone touching his neck and shoulders.

He hated when people touched his neck and shoulder he had no idea why, but Gabriel didn’t make him want to bunch his shoulders like everyone else. After ten minutes Sky was boneless and leaned heavily against Gabriel who was grinning. Gabriel’s grin widened when he heard Sky sigh in contentment. He had been so tense when he walked yesterday and seemly didn’t want to leave. It was strange to have someone trust him this completely. It was so unusual.

“Feel better now?” Gabriel asked looking down at Sky more than a little amused by how dazed he seemed. Sky blinked sluggishly and stared up at Gabriel only then noticing how good-looking Gabriel actually was and how good he smelt. Gabriel helped him sit up, Sky groaned and wanting nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep but found he couldn't.

“Mm, what did you do to me?” Sky questioned trying to keep his eyes open long enough to ask his question. He was so tired and was so very close to falling asleep. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well at the house as he was scared someone would walk into his room. He had wanted to get a lock to stop people from coming into his room Michael had triped him and then kicked him hard in the ribs.

“Not much really. Rest. I’ll be able to look after the shop for the next two hours. You need the sleep, I don’t need you passing out on me,” Gabriel answered pulling Sky from the chair, easily holding the younger mans weight as he lead him cover to the camper bed in the corner of the room. Sky hummed and closed his eyes as Gabriel put a blanket over his shoulders. He snuggled into the pillow and fell into a deep sleep. Gabriel grinned and brushed the hair out of Sky’s eyes and went into the work shop.

Sky was woken by the smell of coffee and bacon. He opened his eyes before immediately shutting them again at the bright lights and rolled over covering his face with the blanket. He was confused when he heard someone laughing and sat up and blinked dazedly trying to figure out what on earth was going on and wondering where he was and who was the person standing over him. He blinked trying to figure out who was standing over him.

“I thought you would want coffee and something to eat,” a familiar male voice stated as the man walked over and gently grabbed one of Sky’s hands and wrapped it around a warm to the touch take away cup. Sky blinked blurrily trying to figure out why the man currently leaning over him made him feel safe rather than panicked. The bed dipped as the man sat down, placing something on his lap before picking whatever it was up and taking a bit.

Sky rubbed his eyes with his free and blinked several more times, trying to get used to how bright it was in the room. Once he had his vision back, he realised Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the cot he had been sleeping on with an amused look on his face. Sky rubbed his eyes, his body felt heavy with a really good night sleep. The kind of sleep he hadn't gotten in a long time.

“You didn’t have to get me coffee,” Sky protested and stared at the cup of coffee in his hand before taking a ship and moaning a little at the taste. It was perfect, how on earth had Gabriel known what he like without asking him, then he remembered he had made coffee yesterday for the both of them. Sky sat up slowly, pushing himself back and leaning against the pillow as the warm blanket fell around his waist.

“It’s no problem, you look much more rested,” Gabriel waved off passing Sky the other half of the grilled mince and cheese toastie. Sky brightened up and, without thinking leaned forward and took a bit out of the offered sandwich as he couldn’t be bothered taking it from Gabriel. Gabriel just laughed and shook his head and kept his hand still and let Sky eat without saying anything like this was something completely normal thing that happened every day.

Sky hummed in satisfaction after Gabriel had placed the last piece in his mouth. He was worried Gabriel would be wired out, but he seemed more than fine with having to feed Sky, it was strange having a male be so kind to him. Every male he had met had been horrible and expected him to be something he wasn’t. That was the best rest Sky had in years. He could remember the last time he had slept that deeply, it was so easily to trust Gabriel, there was something about the man that made him feel safe.

“Best sleep I’ve had in a long time. Thanks for letting me sleep, it won’t happen again,” Sky promised, and Gabriel nodded. He got the feeling Sky would be spending at least three hours of his shift each day.Gabriel was certainly more than capable of looking after him… Sky paused wondering why he was thinking about Gabriel looking after him. Nothing like that would happen even though it felt good.

Sky felt like Gabriel was someone he could be around without getting annoyed or irritated for an extended period of time. Sky’s promise about him not falling asleep again would later be a inside joke between the two of them as it was something he did all the time. After Sky had moved in with Gabriel he slept more at night and a lot less at the shop though there were times when he just couldn’t stay away.

Sky had curled around Gabriel after the man had gotten him inside and made a cheese toastie for the both of them. Gabriel’s room smelt like leather, spices, cinnamon, oil, and something solely Gabriel. It was comforting. To begin with he hadn’t been living with Gabriel as he had been in college at the time and was living in a house with seven other people. He didn’t like staying there but had no other place to stay as he had only just gotten a job and didn’t have enough money to move out from Michael’s house.

Everything changed when the head of the house was having a party and his ‘house mates’ bust into his room. He had been terrified and somehow managed to convince them to go away before messaging Gabriel asking him to come and get him the next morning. Sky felt like he could tell Gabriel anything and knew his Boss wouldn’t be upset for messaging him at 11:30. Gabriel had expressed his worry about Sky staying at his house for some reason and had stated Sky could stay with him if he ever needed to.

“Sky are you alright? You look like you haven’t slept in a week. Go lie down. You look like you’re about to faint,” Gabriel stated when Sky walked in through the shop’s back door nearly three weeks after he had gotten the job. Sky stopped in the doorway from the back room before walking towards the break room before turning to look at Gabriel over his shoulder.

“I’m fine, just not been sleeping very well. It’s been a really loud lately, I know I promised not to sleep again but I feel like I’m about to collapse,” Sky answered leaning heavily against the break room door. He had only just managed to drag himself out of bed and into the car. It was a marical he hadn’t crashed on his way here. Sky jerked when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Gabriel was touching his shoulder.

He looked concerned and lead Sky over to the chairs and pushed him into a chair and pushed him into the chair.

“Sky I don’t care if you spend all day and only work for an hour a day. You need to sleep, I can’t have you passing out on me,” Gabriel answered more than a little worried at how tired Sky was. Sky was looked like he was about to tip over. He looked so exhausted, his eyes were almost lifeless. Gabriel truly didn’t care if Sky spent all day sleeping and only some of the day actually working. He cared about Sky even though he had only known the younger man for 3 weeks.

He was worried about Sky as he seemed reluctant to go back ‘home’ at the end of the day.

“Sky you do know you can call me if you ever need anything. You stay with me if you ever need to,” Gabriel commented and pulled Sky from the chair and then onto the camper bed and tucked the blanket around Sky’s shoulders and pulled Sky’s phone out of his front pocket and imputing his phone number.

He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t mind coming to the other side of city to pick him up. It was only 30 minutes’ drive. Sky had relaxed, hoping his ‘house mates’ would leave him alone but he was in no such luck, three of them come into his room and dragged him out of the room despite his protests saying he had to join in the fun as this was his initiation party and he couldn’t opt out.

Sky could small stench and knew they had been drinking scaring Sky even more knowing he wouldn’t be able to get away from them even he wanted to. He wished Gabriel was there. He knew the older man would die before hurting him. Sky had no idea how he knew that.He had no idea why he felt so safe around Sky. Something about him just radiated safety and security try even he didn’t like he could do much Sky knew very well Gabriel was stronger than he looked as he had seen Gabriel with his shirt off one say as it was too hot and the AC had been broken in the shop 

Gabriel had been working late at the shop when his phone vibrated, and the screen lit up. His eyes flicked over to the screen briefly to see who could possibly be texting him in 2 in the morning and was confused when he saw it was a text from Sky which he had apparently been sent in 11:30pm asking Gabriel him to pick him up the next morning at 7:20am.

Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder why it had only come through now. Gabriel knew Sky living a house with seven other people and would only message him if there was something wrong. He had come to care a great deal about the young omega after he had walked into his shop hour months ago asking him to fix his grandfather’s watch. Sky didn’t act like any Omega Gabriel had ever met.

Most omega were timid around him. Even though Gabriel didn’t look like an alpha he gave off an air of confidence despite how timid and nerdy he looked. His year mates at high school had been shocked when ‘Nerdy Gabriel’ presented as an Alpha. One who could make even the strongest willed people submit. There was something about Gabriel that made the base of their skin prickle with fear.

Something about him screamed danger. It was close to 5:30am when his phone went off again. He rubbed his tried eyes as he picked up his phone squinting at the bright screen and was confused and alarmed when he saw the text from Sky. He wasn’t so tired after he read the quickly typed message. Gabriel realized he had grabbed his keys, phone and wallet.

When he was outside the shop, he locked up and walked towards his car. It took a little over 35 minutes for him to reach the address Sky had texted him. Sky had managed to sneak up to his room without anyone noticing at around 5.He locked the door and quickly started to pack up his room. He knew he didn’t have time very much before one of his house mates noticed he was missing and come looking for him. He nearly dropped one of his text books when he heard someone pounding on the door.

The handle rattled as the person tried to get in. Sky was more than glad he had decided to lock the door. It gave him a little extra time. He knew the door wasn’t going to hold much longer. He froze when he caught the scent of the person on the other side and cursed his luck when he realized it was Michael. He had no idea why but ever since he had turned 18 he had been able to smell people’s scents and knew when they were scared, angry or sad etc. It was strange.

Sky knew the door was likely only going to hold for another minute. Two minutes at the most. Sky cursed under his breath as he tried to get his phone to work so he could send a message to Gabriel. Sky knew he was in danger. He didn’t bother to fix any of his mistakes as he didn’t have any time and knowing Gabriel would understand. He had always found it a tad strange that Gabriel always seemed to know exactly what he was talking about or what he needed. 4

Sky had just hit send when Michael managed to get the door open, Sky paled when he realized Michael intended to do and hoped Gabriel would hurry up. Michael was the owner of the house and the person who had been making his life hell fr the last eight months. Michael had made several passes at him even though he had told the 26-year-old politely to leave him alone Michael wouldn’t take no for an answer and just upped his rent and made him do all the chores as punishment for refusing to sleep with him

Everyone in Michael’s house had a designation. Becca was a beta while Michael was an alpha. Sky found out he was apparently he was an omega. At the time he hadn’t thought much of the title. It didn’t mean anything to him. Oh boy had he been wrong, but hadn’t found out just how wrong until he had moved in with Gabriel. Sky had never met his grandfather, well not that he could remember at least.

Whenever Sky thought of his grandfather, all he could remember was the sense of safety and security and the sound of his deep voice. He had reluctantly asked Michael for the money to get his watch fixed. Sky gasped when Michael grabbed him by his shoulder hard and forced him back onto the bed, Michael climbed on top of him and pressed him onto the bed. The 27-year-old’s weight was crushing him, but he didn’t seem to ae as he forcibly kissing Sky hard, shoving his tongue into Sky’s mouth.

Sky whined and tried to close his legs when he felt Michael hand slip underneath his waist band, but couldn’t as Michael started to kiss him again and bit his neck. Sky had no idea when Michael had taken off his shirt, but it was used to gag him, so he couldn’t cry out as Sky’s shirt was pushed up his arms and twisted. He tried to struggle, to get away but couldn’t. He hoped Gabriel would hurry. He didn’t want to lose his virginity to Michael of all people.

He hated the man, Michael made him feel like he was trapped.

When Gabriel climbed out of his car he was felt the need to get to Sky quickly, something told him Sky was in trouble. Gabriel had never really questioned his instinct before as they had always been right. Gabriel ran up the path and knocked on the door hoping one of the occupants would hear him over the music. Gabriel made the mistake of taking a deep breath just as the door opened and nearly gagged. The amount of alcohol in the air was ridiculous. 

“Can I help you?” the blonde-haired beta girl asked, she was wearing very little clothes, not that Gabriel took any notice. The girl took a step back when she looked up at him. The look she was giving him made his skin crawl, she was _way_ too young and certainly _not_ his type. Gabriel could tell she would end up cheating on him anyway. He hated being able to understand people at first glance sometimes.

“I’m here to pick up Skylar Greyson. Where is he?” Gabriel answered shortly, the girl took a step back before turning around and looking back into the house before turning to look at Gabriel who just glared at her with a raised eyebrow waiting for her answer. It was clear from her reaction to him asking about Sky that she knew he was the Alpha who had hired Sky.

“Th-this w-way Sir,” the blonde-haired beta stammered, looking away. Gabriel didn’t often use his Alpha glare to get what he wanted but this was one of those times. Not many people pinned Gabriel as an alpha because he seemed so timid and nervous. Gabriel followed the blonde beta, everything stopped when the blonde-haired beta lead the Gabriel into the living room.

Everyone shrunk under Gabriel’s glare, as soon as he looked away they stared to clean up. The blonde beta girl stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor and pointed to an open door on the left side of the corridor. Gabriel could hear muffled cries making his stomach drop. Gabriel ordered the beta girl to stay at the top of the stairs as he stalked towards Sky’s room.

When Gabriel was just outside the room he was more than a little repulsed by the scent of distress and panicked omega mixed with the scent of intoxication and aroused Alpha. Gabriel paused to collect himself before walking into the room. He froze when he saw Sky was pinned to the being kissed by an alpha, one hand holding his face while the other was in his pants.

Sky was squirming and writhing, trying to get away from the alpha but couldn’t. Gabriel growled and walked over to the younger alpha and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off Sky and threw him to the other side of the room. The Alpha sat up and blinked trying to figure out why he was suddenly on the other side of the room when he saw Gabriel walking over to a frightened, whimpering Sky and growled.

Had Michael been sober, then he would have high tailed it out of the room fast then you say omega. Gabriel Grey was a moderately well-known alpha even though he didn’t look like an alpha. It was well known he was very protective of those under his care. The fact Sky had managed to get on that _very_ small list had to say something about him. Every alpha knew not to mess with Gabriel.

There was something about him that made even the strongest alpha’s look away and submit. Michael however, was not sober so did an incredibly stupid thing of verbally and physically attacking Gabriel, that one action would, 12 years later ensure he would unsure he would be killed by Sylar for even thinking about touching his adoptive omega son, Gabriel froze when he felt something or more like _someone_ hit the back of his head as he turned around to stare down at the alpha who had been molesting his adopted son.

“Leave him alone you bastard. He’s my omega. The slut needs to be taught a lesson on how to be a proper omega,” Michael snapped, Gabriel paused and turned to glare at the alpha who shrunk back at the look on Gabriel’s face. He would only realize the next morning when he woke up in a cell at the local police station exactly what he had done and who the alpha was and knew he was lucky Gabriel Grey had been more focused on Sky then him.

Gabriel glared at the younger alpha one last time before turning around to look at Sky who was shaking. He flinched when Gabriel touched his arm, Sky relaxed after a few seconds when realized who it was. He was safe now as he threw himself at Gabriel who caught with easy only stumbling a little as Sky buried his face in his shoulder and whimpered. Hoping Gabriel wasn’t disappointed with him.

“Sh, it’s alright. I got you,” Gabriel muttered into Sky hair as he rubbed the omega’s back trying to calm down as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked up when there was a hesitant knock on the door. It was the blonde beta girl, she was staring at the younger alpha with wide shocked eyes before turning to look at Gabriel with a frightened look. Gabriel sighed and ordered the beta girl and the two alphas standing behind him to pack up the rest of Sky’s room and take his things to Gabriel’s car.

The two alpha and the beta girl rushed to do as he and another black-haired beta girl dialled 000 throwing a disgusted look at alpha. Within 15 minutes the room had been cleared of Sky’s belongings and the police had arrived. Gabriel sighed as he dragged Sky down the steps and towards the car but was stopped by a policemen. Gabriel glared at the policemen

“Sir, can you tell me what happened to Mr Parker,” the police officer asked, walking up to them and looking over Sky, Gabriel only just stopped himself from growling at the police men who had opened a white note book. Gabriel really didn’t want to talk about to the policemen as Sky was shaking and curled more into Gabriel and away from the policemen.

“Sky asked me to pick him up late last night. When I arrived, I found him being molested by Mr Parker,” Gabriel answered shortly before pulling him towards the car and slipping him into the front seat. Sky let go of Gabriel after a few seconds after he walked around and slipped into the car. Gabriel, sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel and wondering what he was going to do as he got out of the car.

Gabriel walked around to Sky’s side of the car and opened the door. Sky was curled up on the chair, looking far too small, his head snapped up when Gabriel opened the door. He climbed out of the car, Gabriel removed his jacket and wrapped it around Sky’s shoulders and lead him up to his apartment. Gabriel had left Sky on the couch for a little under 15 minutes while he was in the kitchen making something to eat when he heard him starting to sob.

“Sky, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked when he walked into the living room to find Sky curled up on the couch crying. He sighed and kneeled down in front of him. Sky looked up at him with wide frightened eyes, Gabriel wanted to pull him into a hug but didn’t know if it would welcome given the last time he had been touched he was being molested. The decision was taken out of his hands when Sky launched at him, burying his head in Gabriel shoulder.

Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arms around Sky and rocked him before leading into the kitchen just in time to get the eggs and bacon out of the pan and placing the pan onto the table, Sky smiled weakly as Gabriel handed him a fork after mixing the bacon and eggs. The eggs were perfectly running and smelled absolutely amazing. Gabriel was a wonderful cook.

“Thank you for coming I didn’t mean to pull you away from work,” Sky near whispered as he stared at the pan trying not to shiver from the cold even though Gabriel had given him his jacket. Gabriel sighed and pulled Sky more into his side shivering a little at how cold Sky was like he had been standing outside in the cold for more than an hour and he hadn't come back inside.

“You didn’t. I was going to have to leave at some point your call was just on insentive to leave. Did he hurt you?” Gabriel asked looking over Sky, there was a slight amount of green around his wrist and lips and jaw, Gabriel had noticed whenever Sky ended up getting hurt that part would turn green which was more than a little disconcerting and more than a little worrying.

“I think I hit my head. His grip was rather wrong. My wrists are a bit sore. He did shove me rather hard,” Sky answered rubbing his wrist, when Michael had pushed him, he had hit his head board. He wanted to eat some of the egg and bacon, but his wrist was sore. Gabriel smiled a little and lifted his fork up and Sky grinned leaned forward and took the forkful. It wasn’t the first time Gabriel had fed him, it wasn’t something he found strange. Over the last six months Gabriel had been doing that quiet a lot.

“You can stay here for a while if he want,” Gabriel offered Sky looked up at him with wide eyes. Sky didn’t know what to say. Why would Gabriel want Sky to live with him? There was nothing special about him, he was just Sky. He was just a stupid little child and Sky doubled Gabriel would want him as a room make even though he was working for him, he was nothing but a stupid little child.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” Sky muttered looking down at the table, Gabriel sighed quietly, he had found out over the last six months that Sky could be very unsure about things and would often need reassurance which Gabriel was more than happy to reassure him. Gabriel didn’t know why he felt so protective of Sky. The young omega had grown on him.

“Of course. I don’t mind. It won’t be any trouble,” Gabriel replied as he lifted the fork Sky took it without thinking. It was only than he realised he had no idea why he trusted him enough to feed him before grinning and nodding at Gabriel and eating more of the eggs and bacon. It took a while to get used to living with Gabriel, but he got used to it. He didn’t want to be alone thus slept into the same room as he did and before Gabriel knew it he had ever gotten in a very long time.

Gabriel was very much glad. He had gotten used to Sky living with him. By the time Gabriel realised Sky had been living with him for a little over a year and a half. He thought briefly about asking the younger man to move out and help him find his own place. His heart constricted at the though of not knowing Sky around. He had gotten used to have him around.


	2. Back Story Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry its taken me so long to get this up. I have been rather busy as we have finally sold our house and I had been stuck on what to do next and had hand written the next part of the chapter, presently its about five or six pages only while the word doc is 14 pages long. 
> 
> This will be a very long chapter.

Date: 05/04/18  
Time: 5:40 pm

Ever since he was eighteen Spock felt like he was missing something. Like he wasn't completely whole. There was a hollow ache in his chest, like a piece was missing, a piece he somehow knew he wasn't going to be getting back any time in the near future. He knew, deep in his bones that he would one day find that missing piece and it would slip back into place like it had never been missing.

The only time he had asked his mother about it she had just smiled sadly and told him not to worry about it.

"Mum, why does it feel like I have a hole in my chest?" Spock asked one day shortly after he had turned eighteen and he had rejected going to the VSA. Sarek had been less than pleased, Spock couldn't remember much after he had been dragged into that dark room other then a bright light and Sarek being very angry. His mother had stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner. Amanda had turned around, after putting the knife down and leaned against the counter.

"Don't worry about it dear. It will go away some day?" His mother answered, she looked sad as she placed a bowl of beef, vegetables and rice in front of him, it was his favourite earth food, but he suddenly didn't feel like eating it, but did anyway knowing it would worry his mother if he didn't. He hadn't felt like eating anything with meat in it since he had rejected going to the VSA, he got the feeling it had done something to do with what happened in that room.

He had never had a problem with eating meat. It was just another thing that pegged him as unusual and freakish. Most Vulcan's could barely stand eating fish and chicken very rarely and were often discussed when they saw Spock eating meat, even though Sarek was disgusted when he saw Spock and Amanda eating meat, fish and chicken but couldn't do anything about it as they needed to eat meat regularly.

Sarek had forbid Spock and Amanda from eating any sort of meat until Amanda had pointed it out it would be detrimental to their health if they didn't get a sufficient amount of meat and he would have to put up with it as Amanda wasn't going to be cooking a separate meal just for Sarek, if he didn't want to eat meat then he would have to cook his own meal or just deal with eating meat.

Sarek had opted to cook his own food as eating meat made him sick. 

"Yes mother. I've signed up with Star Fleet. I'll be leaving in two weeks," Spock replied, he looked up when his mother gasped, she was staring at him with wide shocked eyes. he had forgotten to mention it to his mother, she had known he had rejected going to the VSA as she had been there that day. Sarek just glared at him when he walked into the kitchen to get his morning meal.

Spock pretended he didn't exist. At least he no longer had to deal with those horrid injections, he had gotten 'sick' when he was eleven, Sarek had somehow found he had high fever for a week, it was unusual for a Vulcan to get sick but Spock was half-human. Sarek hadn't been happy, storming into Spock's room, where he was tied to his bed and jabbing him with a hypospray.

Whatever had been in that hypospray made him feel strangely cold, like freezing cold water had been dumped over him. He would only realise later that he had been injected with a very high dose of suppressants, usually meant to last more than a month, except he was injected with that dose every month, then every week. Every time he got 'sick' he would be tied to his bed, only being allowed to leave his bed three times a day.

"I will _not_ have my son being more of a freak. He will be a proper Vulcan and not an _omega,_ " Sarek had kissed as he stalked from Spock's room. It was the first and only time he had been called an omega by Sarek, the way he said it made it sound like the worse short of curse. After that Sarek had just been called a 'freakish thing' but had never done so in front of his mother.  

Sarek had never treated Spock well. Making him feel _very_ unwelcome and wishing his mother would take him to earth like she had wanted to when he was seven, he had heard his Sarek denied his mother allowing go to earth and take him with her. The official reason his mother had given Sarek was to go and see her family and to conduct some business.

It was common sense for her to take Spock. Sarek had, however, refused. Spock was more than glad his father didn't know about some of the other _skills_ he had, such as being an empath and telepath, skin contact only made his telepathy stronger. He had, of course, not told Sarek. Spock knew if his mother had been allowed to take him to earth like she had wanted to, they would have not been coming back to Vulcan.

He would have grown up on earth. He sometimes wondered how they would have turned out. After he had gotten sick Spock had been prevented from seeing his mother too often by his father and was forced to supress his emotions, unfortunately for Sarek, his plan to decrease Spock's interactions with his mother failed, as Spock was a telepath, separating him from his mother was redundant.

It felt wrong and unnatural to supress his emotions, his mother had been less than pleased when she had found out. He hated it and wished he had never gotten sick, no one told him what he had done wrong, they would just sneer at him. It was only when he meant a certain Captain and the first officer of a certain ship would he understand why.

Sarek had only made things worse, he never did anything to stop other Vulcan's from bully Spock, berating him when he responded and beat up his bullies locking him in his room as punishment. Unfortunately for Sarek, Spock had a replicator in his room, Amanda had installed it after she had discovered what Sarek was doing and the reason Spock would sometimes be locked in his room for days.

If Sarek thought his mother didn't know what he was doing then he was stupid. Spock had always got the impression his mother wasn't _completely_ human but had never asked. Sarek would forcibly inject him with something once a month, it was a very high does and couldn't have been particularly healthy for him to be injected with it that often as it made him feel strange.

Spock sighed in relief as he drew his razor across his wrist, the pain was just the thing he needed to stay sane, the cuts never lasted long, maybe a few seconds or a minute depending on how deep the cuts were. He had started to cut his wrists and arms shortly after he had gotten sick, the pain made him feel a little more sane and together.

By the time he was 12, he was being injected with the hypospray every fortnight, by that point he had gotten used to the cold feeling and hadn't thought it was a all strange but later found out it was an effect of having such a high does only meant to be injected once every two months. Whenever he was injected he would be tied to his bed, often his mother was out of the house.

He didn't care if it was illogical to hate and resent Sarek but the man had made his life hell. There were times he wanted to kill Sarek, that man was _not_ his father and never had been. Spock, still too this day didn't know how he had managed to get though his later year of schooling, trying to stop his constant thirst for knowledge turning into a thirst for Sarek's blood.

When Spock had turned 18 and rejected going to the VSA, he hadn't known what he was going to do next,  he had been toying with the idea of going to Star Fleet, he had wanted to get off of Vulcan, he had been trapped there for eighteen years, he nor his mother had been allowed to go with Sarek when he left Vulcan to go to earth.

They were more prisoners than citizens, well that's how Spock saw it anyway. Sarek had stormed into lower level of the counsel room, having been standing on the first floor and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the counsel room, not caring he had dislocated Spock's shoulder. He vaguely remembered his mother _had_ been there and could just remember her horrified look before he was dragged out of sight.

He couldn't remember anything other then a bright light before he fainted from the pain. Spock had left for Star Fleet a week after the talk with his mother, not wanting to stay any longer as he knew his father was trying to find a way to stop him from going to Star Fleet, so he left in the middle of the night, his mother had helped.

Once he had gotten settled in the apartment he had brought not too far away from campus and had gotten a job at Gray & Sons watch shop, it had apparently been around since the early 21st Century. His mother had sent him all of his belongings as well as hers over the following 3 years, he had known she intended to join him when she got the chance.

When he was 24, he had gotten sick just like he had when he was 11, this time there was no one to stab him with a hypospray. It had happened during the holidays, he had been given a week off work when he had reported in sick, his boss was surprising understanding. That entire week had been nothing but pleasure and bliss, when it was over he had a bite mark on his right shoulder.

It didn't take much to keep it covered as it was colder on earth. Spock had been impressed by Cadet Kirk's ability to think outside the box when it come to the Kobayashi Maru given he had changed the programming to allow him to win, he had no idea why the Admirals had him create the test no one could beat. Those who did the test knew they were going to fail so they didn't try.

As far as Spock was concerned James T. Kirk was the only one who ever managed to pass the test. Spock didn't understand why the counsel were upset with Cadet Kirk. he didn't cheat, and telling him off in front of the entire Academy seemed completely counterproductive. Two months after the Narada was beaten and they were on their way home Spock had wanted nothing more than to curl up and try and come to terms with his mother death.

Spock had known Cadet Kirk hadn't meant what he said, yet Spock had reacted anyway. The pain of losing his mother making his normally tight control slip. Spock had very much wanted to punch his father and slice open his skull for what he had said. Spock was curled up on his bed, trying very hard not to cry because it was an illogical reaction when there was a soft knocking on the door.

He got up reluctantly and made himself presentable and opened the door to see Captain Kirk standing on the other side.

"Is...is there something you need Captain?" Spock asked, his voice catching, Jim sighed and leaned against the door allowing Spock to collect his thoughts and try and orient himself before he invited Jim in. He didn't _want_ to be alone, but it was logical for Vulcan's to grieve on their own. At least that's what Sarek told him, but he hadn't bothered to listen to the man for a _very_ long time.

"Do you want to play chess?" Jim asked looking Spock over, more than a little worried about his First Officer, the Vulcan looked tired and had been more than a little with drawn in the last two months. He had played a few games with Spock over the last two months when they had times between shifts. Jim had found it also helped to be doing something when they were going over plans.

Play chess with his Captain was refreshing, his strategy was illogical and challenging, something Spock hadn't had before, Spock had to think outside of his usual strategy. Spock nodded and pushed himself off the door frame and allowed Jim to come in. Jim looked him over with a concerned look on his face. Spock pulled over the Chess set and put it on a low table in front of the couch.

"Are you alight?" Jim asked, there was something off about the way Spock was acting. He seemed to be distracted and not completely there, like he was elsewhere, but somehow managing to make it look like he was actually playing attention to what was going on around him. Jim didn't know _how_ he knew what Spock was feeling or why he could read Spock so easily.

Sure he might have been a telepath but he shouldn't have been able to read Spock as easily as he could given how strong he knew Vulcan shields could be. It wasn't widely known that he was a telepath, Bones was the only one who knew Jim was a telepath. Ever since fighting with Spock on the Narada he had become more...aware of Spock's emotional state.

It was strange, but Jim didn't mention it as he was scared of what Spock would say. Despite getting to know his Commander a little better he still found the Vulcan to be intimidating though not because of how little he showed, to Jim Spock was very expressive. No, it was because of how he had reacted when he had mention his mother that one time.

It showed just how strong Spock was and was shocking as well as painful.

"I am fine," Spock answered, his face impassive. He wasn't fine at all. The disbelieving look Jim was giving told him the other man knew he was lying. Spock looked down, focusing on setting up the board not seeing the concerned look Jim was giving him, Spock knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the game tonight and wished  he wasn't feeling so terrible.

Jim sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get anymore out of Spock than that. Spock would tell him what was wrong when he felt ready, he knew Spock's older self Selik he was dealing with his mother's death at the moment and it would probably be the best if he had company. It was one of the reasons he had tried to spend time with Spock even if he was only doing paperwork and had asked Spock for help.  

Even though he was so unfocused, he managed to challenge Jim, playing Chess had become second nature by this point and was something both of them could without thinking. Uhura found it creepy, the one time she had walked in on one of their chess matches to find them talking about _something_ while playing chess, Uhura hadn't been able to understand what they were saying.

"Okay, what's wrong. I know you're not fine," Jim stated after he had put Spock in check for the fifth time, Spock blinked and looked at Jim, the dazed look in his eyes dissipating. He stared down at the board and realised he had been put in check. He hadn't noticed. The look Jim was giving him was one his mother gave him when he was avoiding telling her something.

Spock didn't realise he had curled on himself until Jim touched his wrist.

"I know you miss her. This is one of the times supressing your emotions is _really_ bad. It's alright to want to cry when you lose someone," Jim reassured, Spock didn't think he _could_ cry. It seemed impossible. It was like there was a wall separating Jim from his emotions. He could feel them but they were strangely distant. Spock figured it was his human emotions.

"How did you..." Spock asked, but trailed off looking down when he saw the look his Captain was giving him. He clearly hadn't been as subtle as he thought he had been, Jim had somehow known he was missing his mother. He had been feeling lonely over the last two months far too used to feeling his mother's presence in his mind.

It was one of the reasons he had agreed to play so many of chess with Jim or asking him to help with paperwork. He didn't want to be alone and Jim seemed to understand that. Spock got the feeling there was something Jim hadn't told him as Jim always seemed to be able to read him better than anyone else and always knew what was going on even though he couldn't have heard anything.

Spock bit his lip, a very unvalcan reaction, before reaching towards Jim's psi points, unsure if Jim would be alright with melding with him, his mind was a mess. Jim grinned and grabbed Spock's wrist gently and pulling him over to the bed before allowing the Vulcan's fingers to touch his psi points. The amount of encouragement and reassurance coming from his Captain was shocking.

Spock had tried to kill him shortly after he arrived on board.

Jim gasped as he stared at the absolute carnage that was Spock's mind. How on earth was his first officer still functioning. Before he had come to Spock with the proposal of a game of Chess he had spent the last week speaking with Selik about how to best help Spock and what kind of behaviour he should expect as he didn't want to make things worse then they already were.

The look Selik had given him was searching, before he answered in detail, not leaving anything out. Jim knew Selik was putting a great deal of trust in him by sharing this information as he knew only a handful of people outside the Vulcan race knew this information. Spock didn't even have to say anything before he was pulled into Jim's mind.

His Captain's mind was...dynamic and strange and so very like his mother's but not at the same time. Spock wanted to pull away when he thought of his mother, the pain too resent but Jim wouldn't let him, keeping Spock's fingers where they were and slowly drawing Spock deeper into his mind while stepping closer to Spock's and waiting for the Vulcan to relax.

Jim saw Jim's shields as thought they were the energy shields surrounding the Enterprise and protecting them form any external damage. It didn't take long for Jim  to find the massive hole in Spock's shields, the edges of the hole was jagged and there were large cracks shooting off from it. The shields were gossamer thin in some places, very close to creating more holes.

Jim imagined giant sheets of something like transparent aluminium but far stronger then whatever Spock's shields were presently made of. Jim could see though the thin gossamer shielding and into Spock's mind. Jim gently touched the edge of the hole and felt Spock jerk and try and pull away clearly in pain but Jim wouldn't let him.

Jim touched the edge of the hole again with the intention of soothing and dulling the pain Spock was no doubt feeling, as soon as his fingers touched the jagged edge of the hole Spock sighed and relaxed. Spock's reaction was curious and Jim wanted to ask why but focused on the task of fixing Spock's shields knowing he could ask later when he had more him.

It took longer to dull and sooth the pain enough for him to start fixing the hole but he took his time, this wasn't something he could rush. Jim got the feeling this hoe had been there for a very long time and Spock had gotten used to the pain. It was a wonder he hadn't fainted as it looked painful. It was likely created when something had been pulled from Spock's mind.

Jim had to be careful not to his cut fingers on the sharp edges of the hole, he froze when he found a bare-there link when he was close to closing the hole. The edges of link were sharp and jagged, Jim reached through what was left of the hole and gently touched the link, trying not to jerk back when he felt electricity run up his arm.

He projected reassurance and calm and the flow of electricity stopped, Jim didn't know how he knew that would work he just knew it would. He shook his head and started to repair what he could of the link. If he had to guess, the link connected to someone and that someone had been pulled from Spock in a violent manner resulting in the giant hole in his shield.

Spock had tried to repair the hole to lessen the pain by stretching the undamaged part of his shield over the hole and someone had torn it open several times from how thin the shielding around the hole was. Jim couldn't explain how he knew this he just did. By the time he was finished repairing the link it had thickened to the size of rope and seemed much stronger.

Before he pulled away Jim was filled with a strange emotion before whoever was on the other end pulled away with the promise they would see each other soon. Jim stared at the link before shaking his head, he was about to close the hole but stopped and encased the link in an impenetrable box before closing the hole and observing hole the link passed through the shield.

It took 30 minutes for Jim to finish fixing and reinforcing most of Spock's shields before he come across another link and figured it was the only Spock had with his mother, but it looked strange. It wasn't broken, but it was frayed around the edges and seemed to be pulling away from Spock so Jim secured and strengthened it gasping when he felt something...no someone touch his mind and knew Amanda was still alive.

He wanted to tell Spock but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, nonetheless he wasn't able to tell his Vulcan his mother was still alive. Jim was about to anchor Spock's shields making them truly impenetrable but was distracted by a piece of paper being blown against Spock's shield when he was suddenly puled from Spock's mind leaving him gasping.

Jim could feel Spock's cry of pain. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened resulting in him being thrown from Spock's mind so suddenly, Jim looked down at Spock who had curled in on himself seemly in a massive amount of pain. Jim hoped his efforts weren't ruined and was alarmed when he saw tears leaking from Spock's eyes.

Jim tried not to panic as he called Selik, hoping the older Vulcan would know what was going on.

Spock could feel Jim's abject horror when he saw the carnage that was his mind, he hadn't known how to fix it on his own and refused to go to a mind healer. Spock had no idea why he trusted Jim so much, nevertheless he did, Spock would only find out later exactly why he trusted Jim so much and it made sense. When they were fighting on the Narada they had been in perfect sync.

He could feel Jim's unconscious question as to how he had mentioned to function with his mind in its present state, it should have been impossible but Spock hadn't had any other choice but to deal with the blind pain. He hadn't been gotten the change to 'clean up' in the last two months as Jim needed him as he was still a Cadet and didn't know the first thing about actually running a ship.

Command Track only went through the theory without giving the Cadet's actual experience commanding a ship and what being the Captain/First Officer of a ship was actually like. It was what he had originally wanted to design instead of Kobayashi Maru. It would be beneficial to have a series of simulations were the Cadets had to work together with each other as an effective Command Team.

Through a series of simulations they would get an idea what it would be like to actually run a ship without there actually being any danger, Spock wasn't quite sure the Admirals had wanted him to design a  no-win simulation. It was pointless but he had done it anyway. As a result Jim's lack of experience he had to teach Jim and help him with paperwork or while they were talking over chess.

Spock was surprised Jim had bothered to ask Selik how to go about helping him. Jim had gone out of his way to help him when he really didn't have to. Spock wasn't nothing special and really wasn't worth the trouble. he had found it more than a little amusing when Jim saw his shields, it wasn't completely wrong, they _were_ something like the Enterprise's energy shields.

Jim was far gentler than the two 'mind healers' Spock had been taken to since he was seven-years-old as Jim fixed the cracked and broken bits of his shields. Spock gasped when he felt Jim starting to replace his shielding with a new material, the pain disappearing. This material was far stronger then what he had for most of his life.

Jim was unknowingly layering, fitting and stretching the new material over the undamaged part of his shield, making it far stronger then had ever been. Nothing would be able to get past this shields now, at least he hoped so. Spock jerked and tried to pull away when he felt Jim gently touching the edge of the giant hole and the reason his shields was so thin in some places.

It had been there since he was eighteen and likely the result of whatever had happened in that room. He had tried to fix it but every time he came close to closing the hole or had closed it Sarek would have him 'checked' by the mind healers. Those sessions were horrible and painful as the pair of 'mind healers' Salron and Kovar (at least he thought that's what they were called).

Would tear open the newly patched up hole not only making it bigger but causing Spock even more pain and doing a little more damage to his mind. The first time he had manage to fix the hole, Salron had torn it open with a strange sort of vicious glee. The massive amount of pain had made him cry, Salron had slapped him, telling him to stop being so childish and emotional as she and Kovar were doing what was best.

He had tried to fix the hole several times after that nevertheless Sarek somehow found out and would drag him to be checked the psychotic 'mind healers'. Every time he was strapped into the chair stopping him from hurting them. The longest time he had kept his shields completely intact was his first year at Star Fleet, he had come home for a week to visit his mother though not voluntarily.

He had only been 'home' for two days before Sarek dragged him to Salron and Kovar, they tore not only the hole open but come very close to completely shattering his shields completely. He had to stretch the remainder to his shields in order to cover his mind as he didn't have enough talent to repair his shields any further than learning how to stretch his shields without them breaking.

Spock wouldn't have been able to fix the problem even if he did have the skill due to the amount of pain he was in. When Salron and Kovar nearly shattered his shields he broke the restrains they were using and punched Kovar breaking six of his ribs and Salron dislocating her shoulder when she tried to hold him down, he was much stronger than most Vulcan's.

Spock had left Vulcan the same day, only just managing to not snap at Sarek as his shields were nearly non-existent. He had spent most of the journey back to Earth trying to rebuild them with limited success and thus had to wear at least three layers of clothes and glove, hopefully people would only think he was cold and wouldn't think much more of it.

Spock tensed when he felt Jim touch the edge of the hole again and sighed, relaxing when he felt the pain become non-existent. It felt strange not having that constant pain anymore. By the time Jim had reinforced the link and fixed the hole he had relaxed. Spock was partially brought out of his relaxed state when he felt Jim touch and reinforce another link.

Spock could tell Jim wanted to tell him something but was unable to. He was vaguely aware of Jim being distracted by something after he had made a door when he felt someone attacking his shields and Jim being thrown out of his mind as he screamed as his newly built shields were torn apart. Whoever was attacking his mind was strong and experienced.

Having every intention of breaking his shields, it was made far easier by the fact Jim hadn't yet anchored them. Spock whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes as he curled up on the bed and tried to stop what was left of his shields from completely shattering but found it nearly impossible, they were torn apart and shattered. He froze panicked when he saw the person attack him.

It was Salron, she and her _partner_ Kovar had escaped Vulcan destruction. Spock could distantly hear Jim talking to someone, he sounded more than a little panicked and alarmed. Spock's eyes rolled back into his head as the last bits of shields cracked and shattered. Even though he was unconscious Salron continued to attack his mind regardless of the consequences that would have for Salron in the near future and the long term effect it would have for Spock.

* * *

**With Selik**

It had him a while for him to get used to being in different universe, the Crew of the Enterprise had been more than willing to help him. With mainly Jim and Spock's help he chosen another name and worked out his cover story as to how he knew Spock and the Enterprise. he had been a little surprised when Jim asked him to say on the Enterprise, he excepted with very little thought.

He could tell they needed him. Selik had been surprised when Jim asked him for help in regard to Spock and the best way to help him. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed his younger selves change in behaviour. Not even Uhura had noticed which was a little concerning, he knew _that_ relationship wouldn't last for much longer.

He had been more than a little worried when Jim called in a right panic. Selik had managed to get him to calm down and explain what on earth was going on and was more than alarmed when Jim moved so he could see Spock curled up on the bed, tears leaking from his eyes. Selik had never been more thankful Jim had insisted he stay on the same floor as he and Spock encase they needed him.

He had been reluctant but had eventually agreed. Jim let him in when he knocked on the door. It was evident he was worried about Spock. Selik knew what was wrong with Spock when he saw him he knew what was wrong but couldn't help but wonder why Spock was being attacked by someone on the ship, there was no reason for anyone to do that he knew of.

"He's suffering from a psionic attack?" Selik stated briefly before melding with his younger self being sure to prepare to defend himself against a psionic attack as this person seemed determind. As soon as he slipped into Spock's mind he extended his shields around the younger Vulcan's mind, protecting it from any further damage.

It was a temporary solution, but it would do until Jim could rebuild his shields again. Selik warned the female 'mind healer' to never try something like this ever again before throwing her out. Once she was gone he surveyed the damage and was more than concerned when he saw the carnage. Selik could see the pieces of the shielding Jim had likely been using.

"He was being attacked by one of the female 'mind healers' if you even call her one," Selik informed Jim who nodded, Selik shook his head trying to understand why the mind healer would do something like that, didn't she understand she was only causing Spock more pain and leaving him completely defenceless and putting everyone in danger.

Before Jim could say anything he got a message requesting he, Spock and the Command Crew come to one of the Conference Rooms. By that point Spock was awake and was trying to get his emotions under control, Selik shielding his mind helped quite a bit. Jim helped him clean up and look at least a little presentable before they went to the designated Conference Room.

One the way to the Conference Room Spock filled Spock in on who the female 'mind healer' was and why she would do something like that. They were met by a concerned Uhura, M'Benga, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu and Bones. Jim wasn't sure how they had found out but didn't bother asking as Sarek and two Vulcan's he somehow knew were Salron and Kovar.

Salron was holding a tissue to her bleeding nose much to Jim, Spock and Selik's pleasure, she had more than deserved it. Sarek looked pissed but neither Selik nor Jim could really care.

"Is there something the matter Ambassador?" Selik asked pretending to be concerned but to those who knew him knew he was only pretending for appearances sake and was very much pleased by Salron's pain. M'Benga looked Spock over and was more than a little concerned and alarmed when he saw the fear and anger present on his face.

Spock never showed his emotions if he could help it. Spock tried to control his emotions but found he was having trouble.   

"Selik? What are you doing here? A matter has come up. One of our mind healers was attacked," Sarek answered, he sounded and annoyed to see Selik who he had met but hadn't been informed of _who_ Selik was, the Crew of the Enterprise wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible as they walked into the Conference Room.

"Oh, has she, that's too bad. I'm here because I was helping the Captain and Commander with something when you called," Selik replied, Jim had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the amount of sarcasm Selik managed. Selik kept any and all expression off his face as he tried not to laugh as Salron's face flushed a sickly green colour.

"You were the one who attacked me," Salron accused, her no doubt nail-on-chork-board voice was muffled by the tissue. Selik just gave her an unimpressed look, Jim settled into his chair and watched the by play wondering how this was going to end as Selik had looked more than a little disturbed when they had left Spock's room and was more than a little annoyed at the women but wasn't showing it.

NOTICE: THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITH IN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE DAYS. I'M POSTING IT AS IS SO I DON'T END UP ACCIDENTLY LOOSING IT. THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of those confused, Jim is standing on the outside of Spock's shields and makes a door connected to his mind so he can step through once he had anchored the shields but was unable to do that before Spock's mind was attacked.


End file.
